On computer terminals such as public computers, security is often handled by the web browser facilitating internet access. Unfortunately, accessing private and/or personal information on public terminals may compromise the security of such information. For example, in order to use a web-based email site, the user must log into the site by typing their password and then remember to not check the “remember my password” check-box, otherwise the email may be accessible by another user. There is also a great security threat presented by key loggers and other endpoint capture devices; simply typing a password on a public terminal keyboard presents significant security problems. Despite the known risks, many users still use public terminals. Thus, these users often risk having their private information misused.
Fixed and mobile endpoints in an internet network may play various roles in attempts to facilitate secure, functional networks. Web proxies are fixed computer systems located within the client server infrastructure and are typically shared by multiple end users. Web proxies provide caching for fetching of pages but do not serve the purpose of caching secure information. Mobile devices have been used to hold security and identity information so that they may be used as a key or a token for secure payment transactions between a user and other terminals. However, these devices do not manage a user's personal and/or private information at public terminals.